


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [21]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #21 - Snow Angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This one can be viewed as slash or friendship.
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Toronto in December was a winter wonderland. Late at night, the footprints and trenches left by the crowds were gradually covered by a fresh blanket of white. 

“Why the hell are we going this way?”

“It’s quicker,” Colin called over his shoulder. “Trust me, Greg. You’re in _my_ town now.”

The only reply he got was a soft thump and turned to see Greg sprawled on his back in the snow, limbs flailing in an attempt to get up. He smirked, offering his hand.

“Your snow angel needs some work.”

Grabbing his hand, Greg yanked Colin down to join him.


End file.
